Radioactive
by VegasGirl09
Summary: The events of Karma To Burn but with Finn and Nick. When their secret makes her a target, they are both thrown into a violent storm of events.
1. Chapter 1

"I gotta get some air, before I rip your head off," Nick snarled the warning to disgraced former undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen as he sat interrogating him with Russell about his team of spies in the lab.

The man was not revealing any information despite the team's leverage on him with the loss of his son and his partnership with Jack Gilmore. But the fact remained that McKeen still knew how to tear open old wounds with Nick by simply discussing Warrick and his death. Nick had to step out of the room, slamming the door in frustration and pacing the hallway thinking of various ways to get the man to talk.

Julie was hovering near the interrogation rooms, waiting for news about what this McKeen guy knew about their case when she heard the door slam. She peered around the corner and spotted Nick pacing in obvious distress. She approached him, noting the exasperated way he sighed and how he curled his fists in anger.

"Hey," she said quietly "he's not talking?"

"He won't shut up that's the problem," Nick told her bitterly.

"What did this guy do?" Julie wondered aloud of their history, knowing it had something to do with a former CSI.

Nick looked at her, unsure how to even begin to tell her the horrors they endured at his hands, so he gently touched her arm and guided her around the corner to a more private section of the hallway, leaning against the wall, he spoke in flat monotone "He killed Warrick."

"No," she breathed horrified, staring back at the interrogation room in shock "why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hard to talk about still," Nick said running his hand through his hair, "I didn't want to burden you with that."

"I'm a good listener," she reminded him, glancing nervously around the space for any onlookers before gently reaching for his hand to hold "I'll stay and watch if you want to go back to the lab, get away from the creep."

"Nah, I'll be okay," Nick insisted, loving how she offered to do that for him, squeezing her hand, not wanting to let go.

They fell silent in the hallway, unsure what to say next but knowing they both were not quite ready to let each other go just yet.

"Promise me you won't let him get to you?" she asked now, stepping closer to him and having to stand on her toes to reach up and hold his face gently since he was so much taller than her.

They had only been seeing each other for a few months but she knew how to calm him down after a stressful case, she knew when he was getting agitated by work and she reminded him to walk away, to take breaks, to call her when he needed to, all things she struggled to do herself but graciously helped him with. She had the biggest heart behind all that pent-up energy and hostility she brought to her work. He grew to adore everything about her in the short time they had worked together since Russell brought her on their team.

"I promise," he assured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers, the only affections they could safely show at work without anyone seeing.

Julie still felt uneasy about leaving him, but she still had work to do on the Gilmore case, so she reluctantly let go of his hand, noting that he tugged on her hand wanting her to stay, savoring that last moment of contact before they really had to be apart. She smiled as she walked away, glancing back at him until she turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie couldn't believe how she ended up in situations like this. Nearly two hours had passed since she last saw Nick at the lab but he had disappeared after questioning McKeen. Hurt that he had not called her or checked in, she decided to end her night with Moreno and Crenshaw from day shift. Things however, had taken a turn for the worst. She turned on the faucet to the sink and let the cold-water rush over her hands but even that action could not stop them from shaking. She cupped them together and splashed the water over her face to cool down. The knock on the bathroom door a minute later made her jump and the shaking intensify.

"Just a minute," she told the person behind the door, her voice cracking with emotions. She stared at her own startled reflection in the dingy mirror that hung over the sink. This was it, she had to stay strong and keep going. Russell's call alerting her to Katie being kidnapped made her stomach churn with nerves and when she told him she would follow Crenshaw, he was against it, demanding she come home, she of course disobeyed.

Back out in the crowded and noisy club, she felt her heart beat in tune with the music and her own nerves. She maneuvered her way back to the table where Detective Crenshaw and Moreno had been sitting with her. Moreno had left on a call leaving her alone with Crenshaw which didn't phase her until she saw the text from Sara about Ecklie being hurt. She had the urge to run now, to be with Morgan who would need support, but her instincts told her to stay put and see what Crenshaw might reveal. She had no evidence to suggest he was the mole in the lab but with recent events coming to light in the form of the team's old enemy, disgraced former under sheriff and murderer McKeen giving orders from prison, she needed to be on guard.

When Crenshaw got up from the table and reached out his hand to her, she took it. He led her onto the crowded dance floor, swaying with her, leaning in close, whispering in her ear but the music was too loud for her to comprehend what he said until he was guiding her out of the club and into his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Someplace better than this, more private," Crenshaw told her with a grin.

All her usual flirting techniques had flown out the window of her subconscious. Panic set in as she began to wonder if he was seeing right through her façade. They drove for a few short minutes, parking outside a dingy looking building where she could see flashing lights and hear music pounding inside. Crenshaw got out first, opening the passenger side door for her. They started making their way up to the club. Red lights illuminated the entryway as Crenshaw kept his arm around her, guiding her possessively through the dance floor and into a quartered off area with table. There was a second hallway lined with posters from bands and groups that had performed here. He slid open the only door she could see at the end of the hallway and pushed her inside. She barely had time to turn around and try to escape when a tiny whimper alerted her to the situation. Katie was seated in a metal chair, tied somewhat loosely, staring at her, looking terrified, flanked by Paul Kimball, Crenshaw's old partner from the drug enforcement unit.

"About time," Kimball snapped at Crenshaw "I told you four hours for the kid and the rest for her."

He nodded at Julie who began to shake with fear, wondering what was going on. She couldn't fight them both, seeing as they both carried guns, but she had to save Katie.

Kimball dialed a cell phone now and ordered Katie to speak into it. She called out helplessly for her grandpa and Julie knew Russell was on the line.

"That's proof of life," Kimball snapped into the phone "I believe this one is yours too."

He threw the phone to Crenshaw who caught it, pulling Julie close to it so quickly it made her gasp and ordered "Tell them, two million and McKeen's release or you die."

But Julie didn't need to because Russell had heard.

"Listen," he tried to calmly reason with Crenshaw "let the girls go, it's me you want."

Kimball snatched the phone away from Crenshaw and yelled at Russell "Wrong CSI guy, we know he's there, and he knows what we want, give us the money, release McKeen or his girlfriend is ours."

At that declaration, Julie felt her heart drop into her stomach. How did they know?

"D.B don't- "she tried to yell a warning to him, but Kimball smashed the phone on the ground.

"Let's see if they figure it out in time," he sneered at Julie then bent down in front of Katie.

"Time's up kid," he said to her.

Julie lurched forward, wanting to defend Katie from whatever was about to happen, but Crenshaw twisted her arm back forcing her to stay. 

"Don't touch her," she snarled at Kimball who ignored her but miraculously began to untie Katie from the chair.

After removing all the restraints, Kimball motioned for Crenshaw.

"Take her back, we got what we needed," he ordered.

Julie was marched forward, still trapped in Crenshaw's tight grip. Kimball nudged Katie towards him and said, "Tell your grandpa thanks for nothing," before grabbing Julie as Crenshaw took Katie. Katie immediately started screaming, realizing, even at her young age that they were keeping Julie trapped here instead.

"Aunt Julie," Katie sobbed reaching out desperately for her.

"It's okay," Julie soothed her as Kimball forced her to sit in the chair, using the restraints to secure her to the chair now "you'll be safe, I'll be fine, I promise."

It was enough to calm the child who was in Crenshaw's hands as he marched her quietly out of the secret room.

Once Crenshaw and Katie had gone, Kimball knelt in front of Julie grinning smugly.

"You better not hurt her," Julie threatened of Katies safety.

"I told you we don't need her," Kimball "we got your bosses attention, now all we need is Stokes."

"Why him?" Julie tried to keep him talking and maybe spare her life a little bit longer.

"McKeen was at the top of his game when Stokes ended it for him," Kimball revealed "once he's out, we'll be back on top."

"He killed Warrick Brown," Julie snapped defensively of the CSI she never knew but suddenly felt protective of for Nick's sake, "he belongs in jail."

She knew the men had no chance of reclaiming whatever power over LVPD they thought they had. Even if McKeen was released to spare her life, they would immediately hunt him down and put him right back in jail. Kimball's demands were absurd. Something was off.

"You CSI's never learn," Kimball said, "it's not about good or bad, it's about money and what other people can do for you, McKeen, Gilmore, now they have the right idea about how to run the force, people like Stokes, well, they can be easily replaced."

"He's not going to give you money or McKeen," Julie said smartly knowing the team.

"Well CSI barbie," Kimball taunted her with the rude name Crenshaw had called her during the latest baseball game against them "you better hope for your sake he does."

He stood up straight now and vacated the room, sneering triumphantly at her as he slammed the door shut.

AN- This will be multiple chapters. I always forget to add that at the end of my first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The clanging of metal on metal was an assault to the auditory system but when one was trying to sleep off a hangover, it was even worse. The clanging turned into steady footsteps and a voice that spoke with authority "We need to talk,"

"I told you I'm done talking," Nick slurred his words to Sara who was standing in front of him, arms crossed in anger inside the holding cell he occupied sporting several cuts and bruises from his fight with the police. After getting nowhere with McKeen and feeling the weight of all the corruption in the police station, he had enough. He walked out on Sara and Greg in their breakroom, bought beer from the first liquor store he could drive to and completely let himself go in the parking lot. Of course being known as a local CSI, it didn't take long for officers to find him after the liquor store owner called them. But Nick wasn't ready to go back to that horrible corrupt world so he resisted and now he was here, knocked down a few pegs and sitting in a holding cell.

"I quit remember," he told her, slouching down against the cement wall of the cell.

"We need your help, Ecklie was shot, Russell's granddaughter is missing, McKeen's moles want two million and his release before they let her go," Sara rattled off the details of the night.

"I think you'll do just fine without me," Nick said, not knowing of what help he could be in his current state.

"I'll take whatever help I can get," Sara said, "we don't give up on our family."

"It's not my family," Nick said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Fine," Sara said turning to leave the cell before glancing back at him and adding sadly "They got Finn."

Nick began to sober up immediately, literally and figuratively. He started to pull himself up from the slouch position he was in, using both hands to push himself up off the bench.

"Where," he demanded fiercely.

Sara held open the jail cell door and allowed him to walk through first, knowing her words had impacted him the way she wanted.

Back at the lab, Sara led Nick to the teams designated meeting spot surprised to see Russell standing with Barbara, Maya who was cradling Katie in her arms.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"They let Katie go," Russell said shaking his head in disbelief, "just dropped her off at P.D, no one noticed until she was wandering in the lobby."

"Where's Finn?" Sara wondered now.

"The bad guys have Aunt Julie," Katie murmured sadly as her mother brushed her hair soothingly.

"Grandpa's gonna get her back," Maya assured her daughter, rocking her in her arms.

"Get her checked out," Russell said to Barbara and Maya who were gently ushered away to a private spot in the lab with another officer.

"This doesn't make any sense," Russell said pacing the floor now "why demand a ransom for Katie and then let her go?"

"We uh- have a theory about that," Sara said motioning for Nick now who had remained standing quietly behind them all, the effects of the alcohol making his mind feel cloudy as it raced with thoughts.

"I thought you quit," Russell inquired of his troubled co-worker.

"I messed up all right?" I'm sorry," Nick said, "I'm here, I can help now, I want her back just as much as you do, and I know what they want."

Russell didn't doubt that, but it was the striking way in which the CSI was standing there, looking an extra degree of concerned. They had been trying to reach him all night and it took this event to bring him back to the lab. Russell knew the past connection between Nick and McKeen after the team had lost Warrick, and now, he was on the verge of losing someone else. Russell couldn't help but smirk now as he said, "It's her, isn't it?"

"I wanted to tell everyone," Nick said, "but she was nervous, she liked our privacy, she was worried you would separate us, we never let it interfere with the job, it was all outside work."

"McKeen used Crenshaw to spy on the lab, the bureaucratic parts and the not so bureaucratic parts," Sara confirmed now "he knows Nick, he knows what he would do to get back someone he loves, that's what Kimball meant on that phone call, and that's why they let Katie go, it's Finn he wants, revenge for his son was Katie, but this is revenge on Nick for putting him in jail in the first place."

Russell nodded, the pieces of the puzzle were all coming together now. But they still had a problem. How to get Finn back safely and how to make sure McKeen and his crew did not get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Kimball left the room, Julie began to struggle with the silk like restraints tying her wrists and ankles to the chair. She twisted and pulled on them in any way she could, even resorting to pulling at the wrist restraints with her teeth. After several agonizing minutes, she managed to loosen the knot on one. Carefully, she picked at it until it unraveled, and she had one hand free. Untying the rest of the restraints was easy after that. When she stood up from the chair she felt the blood rush to her legs, the adrenaline and flight or fight response kicking in.

She glanced wildly around the dark, dingy space she occupied in desperate search for an exit. The grimy windows were sealed shut, the metal door locked from the outside, every inch of space was dusty and metal. Finally, her eyes landed on a large air vent a few feet up the wall. She raced over to the wall, pulled on an old metal table until it was in front of the vent and carefully climbed up on it. She managed to yank the vent cover open and was about to climb through it when she heard a loud bang right outside the door, someone was coming back. She scrambled off the table and hid behind the wall that blocked her from view of the door. Surely it wouldn't take long for them to find her and re-tie her to the chair but this time she had to fight.

The metal door banged open and Crenshaw swore loudly when he saw the empty chair. Julie held her breath as he called for her in a mocking tone. Her options were limited; she had no weapon, no escape route, no chance. Crenshaw was creeping closer along the wall but to her surprise, he turned into a smaller open space in the opposite direction. Could she get that lucky? She slid quietly out from behind the wall and was steps away from the table when Crenshaw leapt out from the other side of the wall, pushing her down. Her hands and knees hit the concrete hard and she felt pain radiate through them.

She didn't have time to react before he was pulling her hair, forcing her to stand, ignoring her cry of pain. She felt him start to drag her back to the chair, but she elbowed him. That caught him off guard and she managed to escape his hold, turning in time to punch him, knocking him back even more. She ran again for the table but again he was quicker, grabbing her arm and yanking it so hard she felt it crack but not break. This time he pulled her to the floor and handcuffed her wrists together, shoving her back onto the concrete.

With no way to defend herself, she felt her face scrape against the floor and tasted blood. Every blow he launched at her after that made her scream in agony, but she still had to fight. She kicked at any part of him she could, but the handcuffs dug into her wrists, painfully slicing her skin over and over. A third blow to her head made the room spin and a wave of nausea hit her. She couldn't die like this, but she couldn't focus on Crenshaw anymore, he was a blurry figure looming in front of her, his hands tightened around her neck and she felt her chest burn as she struggled for air.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right so here's what we know," Russell relayed information to Sara, Nick and Greg in the layout room.

"Finn was with Crenshaw, presumably staging some sort of fake rendezvous to get him to open up to her about Kimball and McKeen," he continued "Katie was taken first to get a rise out of us and lead us on this wild chase to find her, she's released because they don't need her, they have our attention and now they have Finn, they knew she would do anything to save Katie and they know she and Nick are together and he would do anything to get her back."

"What about Detective Moreno?" Greg asked, "didn't he and Finn have, you know, a thing?"

"She was over him," Nick said confidently, "they ended things months ago, I asked her the same thing on our first night out."

"Yeah but he is Crenshaw's partner now," Greg said, "and he was with them last night, maybe he knows where Crenshaw would take Finn?"

"Get him in here," Russell said, and Greg made the call.

Meanwhile, Nick's mind was clearing, and he was starting to feel angry, at himself for letting this happen, at the team for not finding him sooner, at McKeen for still existing on this planet and causing this mess. He never should have let the man live out there in that stretch of desert when he had the miserable bastard at his mercy. He never got the chance to tell Julie what horrors they had endured at McKeen's hands and now she was suffering for his mistakes.

Greg returned with Detective Moreno in tow.

"I know about Finn," Moreno said immediately when he entered, "I've been trying to get ahold of Crenshaw, but he won't answer."

"Yeah because he knows he screwed up," Nick said, "where does he like to go on a Friday night?"

"How is that going to help Finn?" Moreno asked.

"He needed to hide her somewhere we wouldn't think to look," Russell said, "all Katie remembered about the place was red lights."

"Well yeah that's the gimmick," Moreno said, "red lights are the club off Industrial, it has this weird open ceiling thing with all the exposed pipe, Crenshaw loved that weird stuff, that's gotta be it."

"Let's go get her," Nick said abandoning the table and heading for the door.

"Hold on," Russell stopped him, stepping forward to block him from leaving "we have to be smart about this, we rush in there, he panics and kills her."

"I'll do it," Moreno volunteered "he doesn't know what I know, I'll get her out safe, I promise."

Far be it awkward enough for Nick to trust Moreno with this but he had no choice.

"Fine," Nick snapped turning away in defeat.

It was almost closing time for the various bars and clubs along The Strip as the team barreled down the empty ally's and streets in their SUV's to the club Moreno described. Once they parked outside the building, Nick had to use every ounce of his strength not to rush inside and call for Julie. Instead, he was forced to sit back and wait as Moreno entered the club. He had a radio with him, but it was silenced and hidden, his gun still visible so Crenshaw would not be suspicious and assume Moreno was here for a pick me up after work.

Moreno worked his way through the slowly emptying dance floor, scanning the bar and tables for any sign of Finn or his partner. He noticed the dark hallway off the bar and his gut told him this was it. He crept slowly along the wall full of band posters, noticing a door ajar and hearing a muffled cry. In one motion, he kicked the door open, his eyes landing on Finn who was on the floor as Crenshaw hovered over her, his hand raised as he was about to hit her again but stopped at the commotion behind him. His eyes met with Moreno who fired one shot, ending his partners life, his body falling forward onto the concrete floor. Finn's whimpers of anguish made him rush over to her and gently sit her up. She was covered in blood and bruises but alive.

"Katie," she cried wondering what had become of the girl.

"She's safe," Moreno assured her, frantically searching for a key to unlock the handcuffs digging into her wrists.

He found the key in Crenshaw's pocket and shakily freed her from her torment. He attempted to help her stand, but she weakly pushed him away, insisting she could get up on her own. But as soon as she tried to walk, her legs gave out beneath her and she needed Moreno to guide her to the exit.

"What about Kimball?" she asked, her breath catching in her chest with each painful step.

"No one's spotted him yet, but we have a BOLO out for his car, his property, everything," Moreno explained.

"Where's Nick?" she asked now "Kimball might go after him too."

"Everyone's fine, they are waiting for us outside," Moreno continued to try and give her information while guiding her out of the club.

The sun had risen now, casting an orange glow on the now empty club. The last of the patrons and staff had been rounded up by PD to be questioned about anything they saw tonight. Julie's eyes burned the moment they stepped outside, adding to her myriad of pain. She scanned the perimeter for Nick but could not see him. She squinted against the sun as Moreno handed her off to a group of paramedics who set her down in the back of their ambulance.

"I'm fine," she insisted not wanting anyone to touch her.

"Come on, let them help you," Moreno tried to calm her down while simultaneously looking around for the team who had been here moments ago.

"Where's Nick?" Julie begged him to tell her, "Russell, Sara, you said they were here."

She was on the verge of tears now from pain, physical and emotional. Moreno looked helplessly at one of the officers who said, "They got called away to a lead, Captain Brass found Kimball."

Moreno was relieved but fearful of the outcome. If Kimball had done all this to Julie, he would show no mercy to Nick and the others.

Hot desert air was kicked up around the car as Russell sped to keep up with the swarm of police cars diverging on the small house set on the small hill in front of them. While waiting for Moreno to rescue Julie, Greg had discovered a lead on Kimball whose mother owned some land out in the desert and was most likely hiding out there while awaiting the money from Nick and McKeen's release. The house had been abandoned for years but still owned by the city so LVPD could descend on it and search for Kimball. Nick was anxious to see if Julie was okay but the urge to confront Kimball was stronger, so he abandoned his post with Russell to follow the team of officers out to the desert.

As they pulled up to the grimy looking house, Nick jumped out of the car before it had been properly parked. The officers and Nick approached, busting down the front door and clearing each space one at a time. There was furniture turned over, maps of the city on one of the tables and a cell phone near a disconnected landline. The sound of a car starting made Nick look up and motion to the officers to keep going. They reached the back yard where a car peeled out from the dirt driveway and started to turn towards them. Nick took a shot at the tires, popping two, the air seeping out loudly. Kimball got out of the car, cursing Nick and his good shot.

"Where's McKeen and my money?" Kimball demanded.

"Now come on, you knew we couldn't make that kind of deal," Brass interjected, as he, Nick and the officers raised their guns to Kimball.

"You still have a few hours left," Kimball said, "make it right and I'll let your girl go."

"CSI Finlay's safe," Brass told Kimball with triumph over beating Kimball at his own twisted game "Crenshaw is dead, she beat the crap out of him before he could even lay a hand on her, some partner."

Brass noticed the smug grin fade from Kimball's face at that lie.

"You know, this all comes back to Warrick Brown," Kimball taunted them "he meddled in our business and it got him killed, I didn't think we would have any problems after that but that Finn, she knew Gilmore was guilty before any of you did, not even you Stokes, we couldn't have her messing up all we worked for, taking her was easy, the fact that she's in love with you and knew you'd come running when you knew she was missing, priceless."

Kimball was testing their patience. Nick felt a rage bubbling up inside him like it did the day he had McKeen cornered in the desert. Kimball sensed his anger and continued his taunts.

"You won't shoot me," he said shaking his head "you couldn't even shoot McKeen and he killed Warrick, mess with a CSI's partner that's one thing, mess with the woman he loves, different game, guess you cared about him more than you care about her."

Those last words punctured Nick's heart and he raised his gun to fire, but Brass beat him to it, firing one round at Kimball which hit his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

The lab never looked so inviting to Julie as she limped through the lobby and hallways hurriedly.

"Slow down Jules," Russell told her, worried she would hurt herself if she rushed.

"Don't even," she snapped at him, anxious from everything that had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours. Her anxiety level had risen with each passing minute she was kept away from Nick. First, they made her go the hospital while Nick and Brass took down Kimball, then Nick had to give his statement to IA about the shooting and events while she relayed her horrors to Russell and Sara at the hospital. Now there was no other obstacle to keep them apart and she was ready to burst with apprehension at finally being reunited with him.

She limped as fast as she could around the last corner blocking her way to Russell's office where she spotted Nick swaying anxiously on the spot next to Greg and Sara who had been waiting for news of her return. She smiled as he looked up and saw her at the same moment, regretting it when she felt the cuts on her face tighten and twinge with pain from the tiny motion. Her smile faded when she noticed his face, also covered in bruises and cuts as he held his arms out for her. She didn't know what to do first, hug him or cry so she did both, leaping into his arms with no grace whatsoever and letting out the agonizing sob she had been holding in for hours.

"I know," he soothed when he caught her, noticing her bruises and cuts and feeling sick with guilt and anger.

Russell motioned for Greg and Sara and they vacated the office to give Nick and Julie some privacy.

"What-happened-to-you?" she stammered, choking on her sobs with each word.

"Don't worry about me sweetness," he tried to calm her down "I'm okay."

"You're lying," she cried "what did they do to you?"

Nick realized she thought Kimball or Crenshaw had hurt him, so he had to tell her.

"I uh- had a little accident, well, a fight really, with some grave shift cops," he explained feeling embarrassed by his actions "I was mad at all the corruption we couldn't prove so I quit CSI, got drunk, fought the cops and got thrown in jail."

Julie shook her head, too upset to process that information just yet. She just stared at him, wishing they could go back to the days before and stop this nightmare from happening. Nick was assessing her injuries now, noting bruises on her cheek, under her eyes, on her forehead, cuts on her lip, scratches on her arms. He tilted her chin up to look at the bruises on her neck which made her feel insecure and self-conscious, so she turned her head away.

"Hey, don't be like that," he whispered, "you can tell me what happened, I'm a good listener."

He echoed her supportive words from two nights ago and as much as she hated to admit she was in pain, she began.

"He hit me," she said shakily "when I tried to run away, he pulled my hair and pushed me, I don't even know how many times he hit me, but he wouldn't stop, I tried everything to get away, but he had a gun and handcuffs and I couldn't."

She was breathing harder now and feeling a constriction in her chest. Her side ached worst of all now and she folded her arms against her sides to dull the pain, but it wasn't helping. She let Nick embrace her again but when his hand came to rest on her side, she whimpered in pain but stifled it hoping he wouldn't hear. She was hiding something, another injury, something worse than what he could see on her face. He moved his hand, reaching for the hem of her shirt and beginning to lift it to check for any other injuries but she flinched and squirmed away from him.

"Don't," she begged shaking her head, not wanting him to see what was causing her the most pain.

She felt vulnerable around him, like she was not worthy of this attention. They had only been dating for a few months and she trusted him but still was set in her own independent mindset of taking care of herself when she was hurt or sad.

"Let me help you, please?" Nick pleaded with her now, not wanting her to suffer any more than she already had.

He kept his hand outstretched to her even though she had backed away, gently pushing his hand away out of embarrassment, other emotions she couldn't identify. She knew it was foolish not to trust him, so she sobbed, defeated, stepped forward and gently lifted her shirt. His eyes landed on the massive bruise encompassing her entire right side. He didn't need her tear-filled eyes to understand just how bad her battle with Crenshaw had been. Stepping forward now, he reached out and let his fingers gently graze the wound. She held her breath, expecting pain when he touched her but everything else was aching terribly and she could no longer discern between injuries, just that every single breath caused her pain. He felt that rage bubbling up again at the thought of Crenshaw and Kimball doing this to her and not being able to protect her. He had finally found someone he cared for and the first time she was in danger, he failed to keep her safe. She was pushing his hand away from her side again but held onto it as she lowered her shirt to recover the bruise.

"Take me home," she begged him.

"Your place or mine?" he asked out of habit.

"Yours," she confirmed, knowing his house was cozier than her condo.


	7. Chapter 7

Though they had been seeing each other for a short time, she had only been to Nick's house a few times, but she felt at ease here. She loved her condo and her independence but sharing a space with him, even if they had to keep it secret, was knew for her. She had not experienced that since her marriage with Mike in Seattle. Nick had to guide her up the steps and into the foyer as she was still unsteady and weak from her ordeal. The house was quiet and cool, just the way she liked it, as she immediately went to the master bedroom to rest her aching body. Nick followed her, wanting to help but still hesitant at what she needed. This was the first traumatic thing they had both been through. His own bruises and cuts were sore from the fight, but she was worse off so he focused his attention on her asking "What do you need?" Whatever you want, I'll get it."

Julie looked around the warm inviting space of his room. She already had clothes stashed here as well as her travel bag with basic things like a toothbrush and shampoo. She wanted to shower to get rid of the dirt from the club as well as the blood on her clothes, but she was too exhausted to move. She forced herself to limp to the bathroom, snatching up two towels and her favorite Seattle T-shirt. She tossed aside her leather jacket which was stained with blood and probably ruined now. The rest of her clothes went into a pile away from any other laundry, so the blood wouldn't contaminate anything. Contaminated, that's how she felt as she showered, slowly and in a great deal of pain. The water hitting all her cuts and bruises made things worse. But it was a relief to step out and feel cleaner even if she still looked like a mess from the attack. Getting dressed was a chore, as she agonizingly slipped into sweat pants and the Seattle shirt. Just raising her arm to slide into the sleeve was painful. Each moment of pain got her closer to being done so she pushed through it, knowing Nick and a comfortable bed was waiting for her.

He hated letting her clean up by herself, but she liked her privacy, so he sat in the chair outside the bathroom, ready to jump if she called for him but she emerged from the bathroom smelling like her tropical shampoo which he loved. This time he didn't ask if she needed anything because they both needed the same thing, to be in bed. Simultaneously, they drew back the covers on the bed and crawled in, facing each other as they lay down. She reached out to trace over the bruised patterns on his face, sighing sadly at his run in with the officers.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly "are you really quitting?"

"No baby," he soothed her, reaching out to brush her hair back "I was an idiot for saying that, Sara and Greg, they knew I would come back around, and I already apologized to Russell."

"What about me?" she asked, her voice raspy from crying "would you still be with me even if you quit?"

"Absolutely," he assured her, continuing with the motion of sweeping her hair back. There he discovered more tiny cuts and a bruise he didn't see before.

"McKeen's going to isolation," she informed him now "Russell and Brass got him transferred to Indiana, he can't hurt anyone again."

"That's great," Nick said, and he meant it even if he almost had to lose her for that to happen.

"Kimball was awful," she continued "he wouldn't shut up about you and Warrick and how you messed up his and McKeen's plan, makes me sick, I wish I could have beat them up too."

"You and me both sweetheart," he said, agreeing with her level of rage towards the men who had hurt them.

As they lay quietly together, neither of them could believe how they ended up here. For Nick, this was not how he pictured bringing a girlfriend home and to bed. All his usual mindsets for dating had gone out the window when he started seeing her, she was different, kind but tough, she could easily best him when they played his vintage video games. At the same time, she was soft and sweet, showering him with kisses when she felt like being playful, surprising him after work with fun stuff for them to do, setting up cute little picnic lunches or dinners in the backyard.

For Julie, she was totally at ease around him. She could be herself and he didn't think she was "too much" too strong, too independent, too determined. He appreciated her enthusiasm and zest for life. Although right now they had both been stretched thin emotionally. She scooted closer to him, stretching her arms out to wrap around him gently and say, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too," he replied the simple statement which summarized their horrible ordeals.

Instinctively, he let his hand rest on her side, forgetting about her injuries until she winced and grabbed his hand weakly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, hating himself for causing her extra unnecessary pain.

"It's not your fault," she reminded him, but he couldn't shake his feelings of guilt over being the reason she was taken, the reason she was hurting right now.

"I'm going to make this up to you, I promise," he said knowing there wasn't much he could do to change what they went through.

She started to speak, to tell him he didn't have to do anything, that it wasn't his fault, but she was distracted by him lifting the corner of her shirt and placing gentle kisses on her achy side. She held her breath, anticipating pain, but grinning happily when, for the first time in hours, it didn't hurt.

A/N- and that's the end. Hope it all made sense. It was fun to explore the episode as Finn and Nick centric instead while still incorporating the suspenseful elements from the main story. Thanks to all who read and review. It means the world to me.


End file.
